


Cookies Always Help

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cookies, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fights, Mario Kart, Sad with a Happy Ending, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Video & Computer Games, mad - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Jack gets upset by you always beating him on games so you try and cheer him up with cookies and cuddles





	Cookies Always Help

You and Jack were relaxing in the living room playing some video games. “I’m going to win Jackaboy.” “No your not I’m going to beat your little butt!” Jack and you were neck and neck in a deep game of Mario Kart. It was the last lap and you got Jack with a blue shell and knocked Jack all the way back to 6th place. 

“Aww come on Y/N, your so un fucking fair!” you just laughed and crossed the finshline and cheered “I win!” Jack just threw down his controller and pouted “you always win, I cant beat you at anything.” You sighed and crawled over to Jack. “Aww Jack don’t be a baby, it’s just a game.” Jack just looked at you and huffed “meh, I don’t care, I don’t want to play games with you anymore!” 

Jack got up and ran to your bedroom slamming the door. You flinched when the door slammed and a picture of you both fell off the wall and broke. You sighed “gosh, maybe I should lay off beating him so much, can’t help it if I’m just that good.” You picked up the picture and threw away the broken frame and placed the picture in a new one and hung it back up on the wall. 

You could hear muffled sobs coming from your room. You sighed and got some cookies and a glass of milk from the fridge and walked to you and Jack’s room. You knocked on the door “Sean, come on babe let me in.” “NO, go away! I don’t want to talk to you or see you!” 

“I got cookies” Jack sighed and walked to the door and unlocked it “fine, but just because you have cookies. You giggled and sat on the bed and put the plate on the bed and the glass on the nightstand. Jack picked up a cookie and nibbled on it. “Now, what’s wrong Jack” as you brushed your fingers though Jack’s hair. Jack finshed his cookie and looked at your E/C eyes. 

“I hate losing to you, I’m the king of video games and you always kick my ass at them.” You nodded “I know Jack I’m sorry I just cant help that I’m good at games, I promise to go easy on you how’s that sound?” Jack sniffed and wiped away his tears and took another bite of the cookie and drank some of the milk. 

“Okay, can we play smash brothers now?” you nodded “finish up your cookies and come meet me in the living room, I’ll get the game started.” Jack nodded and finshed up the cookie he was eating and you smiled, kissing him and licking his lips tasting the cookie crumbs on his lips. 

“Mmm, you taste good” Jack blushed and followed you into the living room and you sat once again on the couch and you set up the Wii U and loaded up smash brothers Wii U you got back into playing games. You thought to yourself “I’ll just let him win, I just hope he don’t notice.” 

Jack and you were playing for hours and Jack was winning thanks to you letting him win. “I’m so kicking your butt, are you sure your controller isn’t broken or something it looks like you just walk off stage sometimes and not even jump to get back on?” “Oh, I don’t know maybe the batteries are dying? Say its one do you want to take a break and get some lunch?" 

“Yeah, my fingers are starting to hurt let’s go out and get something to eat.” You nodded and paused the game as you were doing the one hundred challenge and only on challenge twenty. You both headed out to town for some lunch and then after lunch you headed home. A few more hours went by and you were done playing and had dinner. 

Jack was laying in bed with you laying your head on Jack’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and Jack was just running his fingers though your hair. “Sean, I got to tell you something.” “Oh” Jack looked down at you “what?” you sighed “I let you win today, the controller wasn’t broken. I just felt so bad kicking your butt so many times at video games I just really meant it when taking it easy and letting you win. 

Jack was sad but brushed it off and laughed “its okay Y/N, I don’t care even if you were letting me win. I had fun winning I say tomorrow lets have a real match of Mario Kurt and best one wins.” You smiled and kissed him “that is a match I’m willing to do with you.” Jack smiled and kissed you back “good, first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast that is, cant play on an empty stomach.” 

You laughed “you and food, yup we will do that.” Jack yawns and you smiled and lie back on Jack’s chest falling asleep to Jack’s soft calming heartbeat. Jack smiles and pets your hair and he falls asleep to the soft sounds of your breathing and he turns off the light and you head off to sleep. 

The next morning after breakfast you set up Mario Kart once again and this time Jack won fair and square you didn’t let him win or anything it seems his winning streak had just left him for the day. You smiled and just hugged Jack and Jack smiled back “now I can say we are equal.” “That we are Jack.” 

The end.


End file.
